All For The Love Of A Boy
by Sanity and Katlin
Summary: Bella and her friends transfer into Forks High School from La Push. Bella likes Seth and Seth likes Bella but neather knows it. Bella starts to date Edward to make Seth jealous. So... Does it work? Like usual rating may change. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. First Day BPOV

**This is my third story I'm writing don't worry I'm going to continue my others too many people like it!**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters S.M does. Thankfully I do own this plot and most of the stuff that pops into my mind.**

**Chapter 1 First Day**

**BPOV (Bella)**

_BEEP BEEP BEE_-Smash. Shit, guess I need a new alarm clock. This is the 5th one, they just keep getting cheaper. Really though, it woke me up, it deserved to die.

Well, I guess since I'm up now anyways, I might as well tell you who I am. My name's Isabella Black, me and my cousin Jacob have been transferred into Forks High School along with Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Danielle Knott and Seth Clearwater.

I'm 15 but I look 18 at 5'10", with full ample breasts, a slim waist and full hips. I have the same russet skin as everyone else in La Push, hair that's so black it looks blue and amber eyes. Jake's always telling me I should try modeling but I've never wanted to.

Well anyways I guess I should get ready for my first day at Forks High School, fun, note sarcasm.

After my shower, I move to my closet wondering what I should wear, and thinking that I'll want to give those prissy white girls a statement. I decide to go with simple but effective, with dark skinnies, silver 4 inch heels and a red shirt that clung to my skin. Leaving my hair down, I'm ready.

By this time it was 8:00 telling me Jake would be here any minute to take us all to school in his Rabbit. This means someone's probably going to end up sitting on a lap in order for us to all fit. Jake arrives at my door at 8:15 with the car full meaning _I_ am that someone, Seth opens his door telling me to hop in, this is not good, I've had a crush on Seth since like forever. The whole ride I was tense Seth was holding on to my waist and I just wanted to melt back into him, but I couldn't.

When we got to school we went to get our time tables, I was a sophomore and everyone else were juniors, so we shared very few classes other then lunch. I was in chemistry with Seth and gym with Jake and Danielle, I also had English, Math and Spanish.

Heading to my first period, English, I was stopped by a boy with short blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey, you must be Isabella Black."

"Actually, I must be going."

"Don't be like that. I just wanted to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Mike."

I sighed "Hey Mike, and it's Bella."

"Oh ok Bella, what class do you have right now?"

"English."

"Cool that's my first class too, can I walk you there?"

"If you must."

The whole way to English Mike talked, I have no idea what he said, I wasn't listening. I know rude, right? But seriously he just barges in, doesn't really care whether I wanted him with me or not.

As we walk in to the class I'm thankful to see Mike walk to a desk that already has someone sitting there so I am able to move away from him. I move towards a desk were a nice looking girl with light brown hair and dark blue eyes is sitting. As I sit down though another boy, this time with dark brown hair and black eyes comes over and introduces himself as Eric. I roll my eyes at him waiting for him to get the message that I don't want him near me. Guess what, he doesn't. It's not until the bell rings and the teacher tells everyone to take a seat that he leaves.

'The next guy that introduces himself to me like I'm supposed to fall at their feet, is going to get punched in the face.' I think as I listen to the teacher tell us what we'll be learning over this semester. Finally after learning I'll be doing a lot of the same things I did last year the bell rang. I get up quickly hoping to avoid Mike and Eric, no such luck though. Thankfully though before they can start in on me, I spot Seth coming towards me. Although I wished it was anyone else, I run up to him and hug him.

"Oh, thank god. I thought that period would never end. I missed you." I said hopping Mike and Eric would think I was dating Seth and leave me alone.

Seth looked at me weird until I leaned towards his ear and whispered "Play along. Please!"

"I know hun, at least we have next period together." He smiles at me taking my hand and pulling me away. "So, why did that happen?"

"Because I didn't think Dad, or any of you guys, would be too happy if I was suspended on the first day of school for punching a guy in the face!"

"Well maybe, but I'd be even more surprised if you didn't." Seth said laughing.

"Ha ha, lets just go please." We reach our chemistry class without incident, thankfully. This class was just as boring as my last class. I was glad Seth was going to be my lab partner. We sat and talk through most of the period.

When the bell rang, Seth walked me to my Spanish class. He stopped me outside the classroom door. "Bella, if you want people to think you have a boyfriend in order for them to stop bugging you, you need to do something drastic."

Just as I was about to ask him what he was talking about, he closed the distance between us, and gently pressed his lips to mine. It started soft and innocent, but he soon probed my lips with his tongue asking to be let in. Who was I to deny him? I've loved him for so long. He explored my mouth until we both needed to breathe. He looked at me and smiled quickly.

"See you at lunch." He said as he walked away.

I stood there staring after him until the bell rang when I ran into the class.

Why did he do that? Did he really mean it? Was he just playing me? I was so absorbed in my thoughts that it wasn't until the boy beside me coughed gently that I realised we were suppose to be working together. I looked over at him and was caught by a pair of gold coloured eyes.

I hadn't noticed that I was staring until he interrupted sounding worried, "Are you ok?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at the rest of him. He looked tall probably a few inches taller then me, he was lanky but still muscular. He had bronze coloured hair and very pale skin. "Hi, I'm Bella Black"

"Edward Cullen."

Through the period, I learned that he was one of 5 adoptive children. The other's names were Alice Cullen, Emmett McCarthy, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Alice and Edward had taken their adoptive parents name when the adoption had gone through. Their original last name was Mason, the other's had kept their last names.

"Bella, why were you in such a bad mood at the beginning of the period?"

"Oh, it's because I have a crush on one of my best friends. After first period I ran up to him and asked him to play along with what I was doing, namely trying to avoid the male population who keeps introducing themselves like they're God's gift to women. So he walked me to second period, which we have together, and after he walked me here. Just before he left, he kissed me, quite thoroughly I might add, then walks away as if it was no big deal."

"Ah, would he be the native boy I saw walking away as I came in the room?"

"Probably." I said with a sigh.

"Well then let me tell you he thought it was a big deal. If you'd like I could help you make him make it an even bigger deal."

"How could you do that?"

"Simple. Pretend to date each other." He said with a wink.

Could I do that? Could I pretend to date someone to make someone else jealous? Yes.

"Ok. If you're sure that will work."

"Sure why not? Just don't tell anyone ok? We have to make this good."

I nod just as the bell rang signalling the end of 3rd period and the start of lunch.

"Come sit with me and my family Bella."

I nod again as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Well come on, you need to meet my family."

As we entered the cafeteria, I was attacked by a black haired tornado.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice! We're going to be great friends!" All I could do was stare as Edward laughed.

"Alice, you do realise you're freaking her out right?" A blonde boy said as he laughed as well.

Alice huffed. "You guys are being mean. I just wanted to say hi."

"Yea, but most people don't do it with so much enthusiasm. Also it's usually best if you wait until you're introduced." Edward said, by this time we'd reached a table at the far side of the cafeteria were two other people were sitting, a beautiful blonde girl and a huge boy with curly brown hair and dimples, all of them had the same gold eyes.

"Ok, well as you probably guessed the pixie girl is Alice my sister and the blonde beside her is Jasper. Then there's Rose and Emmett."

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled loud enough for the whole cafe to turn and look at us "Ow!" Rose had just smacked him. No one else took any notice of this so I figured it was a normal occurrence.

By the end of lunch, I'd learned that Alice is very hyper, like the energizer bunny on crack, Jasper was quiet and the only one who could fully calm Alice down. Emmett was like a 5 year old stuck in a teen's body, Rose was a bitch but loyal to those she cared about and Edward was a bit of a smartass.

Alice had math with me, as we walked she told me more about her family and what it was like living with adoptive parents and siblings.

Math class was very straight forward and soon over. I walked to gym, glad that the day was almost over.

Jake cornered me before I could go into the change room. "Why were you with the Cullens at lunch?"

"Because." He didn't leave, I sighed. "I have a date with Edward this Friday so I was meeting his siblings and tomorrow afternoon I'm going over to meet his parents."

"Shit." He said it so quietly that I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear, "Fine just be careful."

"Of course Jake."

Gym was fun, we played basketball and I scored 7 points against Jake's team and Danielle scored 4.

Finally, the day was over. As we walked to Jake's car, I told them that I wasn't going to be sitting on anyone's lap this time. It was a quiet ride home.

After dinner that night, I gave my dad a kiss and told him I was just going to do my homework and get ready for bed. Once my homework was done, I showered and got into bed thinking about what could happen tomorrow.

**I hop you enjoyed the first chapter. If not tell me how I could make it better! Thanx luv ya'll!**


	2. First Day SPOV

**Me: Second chapter is up!  
Katlin: Finally.  
Me: Quiet you.  
Katlin: Why should I?  
Me: Because.  
Katlin: Because why?  
Me: Because because.  
Katlin: Because because why?  
Me: Ahhhhh! Just be quiet!  
Katlin: Fine.  
Me: Thank you. And peoples, as previously stated I do not own Twilight or any of it's charactors S.M does.  
Katlin: I get the final word ha!  
Me: *eye roll***

**Chapter 2 First Day**

**SPOV (Seth)**

I was awake before my alarm went off. My friends and I were being transferred to Forks High School. I was pretty nervous though, I had hoped to ask Bella out this year, but with us changing schools there were even more boys that she could choose from, and she could pick anyone with the way she looked.

I looked in the mirror after my shower and saw a muscled youth with black hair to his chin and whiskey coloured eyes, I was 6'3" tall but really, I didn't think there was to much that special about me.

Jake pulled up to my house shortly after, around 7:45. I asked him if he could wait and pick Bella up last. Because with the size of Jake's Rabbit, someone had to sit on someone else's lap and well I wanted Bella to sit on mine. Jake was the only one I'd ever told about my crush on Bella, he agreed to wait.

We got to Bella's at 8:15, she came out and looked almost disappointed that she was the one to sit on a lap. I open my door calling for her to come on. She settled onto my lap and God I nearly died when she did. I wrapped my arms around her wishing she would lean back against me.

We got to the school and we went to get our time sheets, I quickly found out that I only had one class with Bella Chemistry go figure. I also have French with Quil, Geography with Embry and Jake and Geography with Danielle, then, I have Art.

I head off in the opposite direction then Bella to my Art class. While I was walking I was bombarded by two girls, one was short with curly brown hair while the other had blonde hair, both looked like two-cent whores, short skirts, tight revealing tops and a ton of make-up, it was rather disgusting really.

"Hello. I'm Lauren. What's your first class?" The blonde asked in what I guess she thought was a seductive voice, really it was quite nasally and not really pleasant at all.

"Ah…Art." I answer hoping that she'll leave. No such luck though.

"Pooh, that's too bad if only you had Government first, we could have…sat together" She said stroking my arm. I pull out of her grip totally freaked. I don't respond at all, I just left as fast as I could, I could hear a few people laughing behind me.

Art was easy, we didn't really do anything we just did random games to get to know everyone. I found out that we were going to be dong painting, sketching, calligraphy and sculptures through out the semester as well as book work.

I was walking to Bella's English class once the bell rang only for her to come running up to me throwing her arms around me.

"Oh, thank god. I thought that period would never end. I missed you." she said louder then she really needed to.

I looked down at her curious until she leaned towards my ear and whispered "Play along. Please!"

I was more then happy to even if it didn't mean anything to Bella, so I said "I know hun, at least we have next period together." And I smiled at her taking her hand and pulling her to our next class. Once we'd left the immediate area, I asked "So, why did that happen?"

"Because I didn't think Dad, or any of you guys, would be too happy if I was suspended on the first day of school for punching a guy in the face!"

"Well maybe, but I'd be even more surprised if you didn't." I said laughing.

"Ha ha, let's just go please." We reach our chemistry class without incident, thankfully. This class was more boring then my Art class. I was glad Bella was going to be my lab partner. We sat and talk through most of the period.

When the bell rang, I walked Bella to her Spanish class thinking. I stopped her outside the classroom door. "Bella, if you want people to think you have a boyfriend in order for them to stop bugging you, you need to do something drastic."

Before she could question me, I closed the distance between us, and gently pressed my lips to her. God, she tasted divine. The kiss started soft and innocent, but I soon probed my tongue against her lips asking to be let in. When she let me in I explored her mouth and taste, until we both needed to breathe. I looked at her and smiled quickly.

"See you at lunch." I said as I walked to my next class which was Geography. I sat with Danielle. For most of the class she pestered me about my crush on Bella, even though she didn't really know that it was true, she just thought she was bugging me about something innocent. If only.

Once the bell rang, Seth went out to find Bella. When he found her though he felt crushed, there she was, hanging off some other guy's arm.

"What is she doing?"

"Not to be too obvious" I jumped when Jake spoke from behind me, "but it would seem as though she's eating her lunch with the Cullen clan."

"Who's she with?"

"Edward Cullen, the only one who's single in that group. See Alice Cullen the small black haired pixie is dating Jasper Hale the tall blonde boy, and Rosalie Hale the blonde girl is dating Emmett McCarthy, the huge buff guy, then of course there's Edward. All of them are adopted by Dr. & Mrs. Cullen though the two Hales are actually brother and sister and I think that Edward and Alice are siblings as well."

"They're all so beautiful." I said almost in a daze.

"Better not let anyone else hears you say that. They might wonder about which team you're batting for." I blushed as Jake snickered. "Don't worry though I know who you're batting for, though it would seam ad though she's taken. To bad man, guess you moved to slow."

That comment caused me to get mad though I wasn't sure who I was mad at precisely. Jake for making the comment, or myself because I knew it was true.

After that though, I couldn't seem to be able to focus on anything. The few things I managed to focus on just caused me to become mad all over again. Finally the bell tang for the end of school.

I could hear the guys joking as we walked to the Rabbit. I see Bella coming over with Jake and Danielle and I hear her say that she wasn't going to sit on anyone's lap on the way home.

I was the last one Jake dropped off. Instead of going in the house, I go to the woods behind and head to 'my spot' a place I go to when I'm upset. When I got there though, the quiet that usually calmed me down just made me even madder. Soon I was shaking with it. Suddenly I give a roar and it feels like I explode.

~Who's this?~

'Oh great...Oh great... Not only do I explode but now I have voices in my head.

~Ah... No. No voices. But again, who is this?~

~Ah... Seth. Seth Clearwater. Who's this?~

~Oh. Right it's Sam Uley. Seth were are you?~

~Behind my house a ways in the forest. Sam? What happened?~

~Seth you have to promise me that you'll stay calm until I get to you. When I do, I'll explain everything ok?~

~Sure.~

~I'm almost there. Ok Seth. You're going to see a large black wolf come in on your left. Don't panic. It's me. If you don't believe me... Look down.~

I looked to my left and saw a huge, no ginoramuses, black wolf come out of the trees. Before I can start panicking, I did as Sam told me and looked down.

What I saw confused me. Instead of my chest and the rest of my body, I saw a pair of long sandy coloured legs and paws? I look behind me as well and see a sandy fur back and a tail. OMG.

~Seth calm down. Yes, you're a wolf. So am I. Remember the legends we all heard as kids? Well they're all true. The shifter-warriors, vampires everything.~

~Are we the only ones that this has happened to?~

~Yes, though I'm sure your friends will be following you soon. I wasn't really expecting you to phase for a while.~

~Why?~

~Because normally when someone's about to phase they get a high temperature, they shake when they're mad and about two days before they first phase they feel deathly ill, so sore they can't move and . You though had none of the symptoms. It just happened.~

~Do you think this will happen to Bella?~

~No. She's a female. Also, you'll have to pretend to be sick for a few days so you can work on your anger control. Now would you like to change back?~

I nod.

~Ok. Think of something calming and at the same time think of what it's like to be human.~

I think of Bella and what it's like being her friend. Soon I found myself standing in front of wolf Sam... Completely naked. I don't bother trying to cover up though cause I'm sure if he had wanted to he could had already gotten a good look.

"Sam? Can I go home now? I wantta get some sleep."

I watch as Sam nods and then turn and walk away. Almost as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out. I only remembering thinking about what could happen tomorrow.

**I hope you liked Seth's first day please review!**


	3. AN: I Am So Sorry

I am soo sorry for having to post this announcement.

I am afraid that I am unable to continue my Twilight fictions for many reasons, the main one being uninterested in the original Twilight story and I don't want to destroy them for either you or myself by trying to write and ending up with poorly written chapters.

As such, and being unwilling to completely shut them down as I know I have people who like these stories, particularly 'Cats and Dogs', I am going to be putting my Twilight stories up for adoption.

Anyone who is interested in adopting any of them, please let me know before you start writing.

Again, I am sorry that I had to write this. I know I hate it when it happens to stories that I like.

Sanity and Katlin


End file.
